vbcbfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan
|image1=Symbol 10.png |caption1= |gender=Male |nicknames= |team=MoUsE |color=Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, Gray (ears) |positive_relationships=Josiah Nickelodeon Mouse |negative_relationships= |first_appearance=Rolling Or Just A Ball |latest_appearance=VBCB 6 |deaths=1 |kill_count=0 |recommender= }}Megan (or Megan W.) is a contestant in Very Big Computer Battle. He debuts in Rolling Or Just A Ball. He is currently on team MoUsE. He also appeared in BFB 7 and BFB 9. Coverage In Rolling Or Just A Ball, Megan is next to Josiah and his speaker box, telling that the two look similar in looks. Later, Josiah asks Megan what the giant rolling rubber ball was suppose to be. After asking, the rubber ball sucks up Jayden, trapping him with 7 other contestants. After it rolls away to a far distance, Josiah tells Megan to look up at the clouds. After Megan joins him, London comes up to bark and then joins them. When the rubber ball falls apart, Megan is seen worried with caution asking if they're all okay. Orange J.A. then answers yes to that they're fine. Josiah's speaker box then turns Megan and Jayden's arms and legs to their main respective colors while their hands turn white. Carlos, Mouse Like The Cheese Book, Voda Alexandru and Megan are seen staring at Jonathan for a few seconds. Carlos then pats Jonathan on the head twice, making the 4 starers smile. During the elimination, Megan is safe with only 8 votes, the least out of everyone. This earns him a cookie. After the elimination, Megan walks up to Josiah and Watering Can and brings a TNT, unaware of what it does. The TNT then explodes, killing only Megan. He then gets recovered from his recovery center. Megan walks up to Josiah to remove his bandages that Mouse Like The Cheese Book gave him, showing the colors of Megan's body on where the bandages were. Doggie Bone then runs up to the two to announce his new look. In VBCB 1, London goes up to Megan, Josiah and Doggie Bone and says he wants to join MoUsE because he's friends with Josiah. The challenge is then started. Megan is seen behind Nickelodeon Mouse and next to Josiah. MoUsE won the challenge because of Stopwatch. In VBCB 2, Megan tells Josiah how good their friendship is. Stopwatch comes over and agrees, knocking Red Coin. After the elimination, Megan and the rest of his team goes on MoUsE's plane. Once they start flying, Doggie Bone and Stopwatch tells the team they're sure to win. Josiah tells Diamond that he will become friends with her but they will still win. Josiah tells Megan if he's right, replying yes. A crashed their plane, causing MoUsE to be safe. In the stinger, Megan is seen looking worried. A black circle appears, then all of the sudden Spiffy Pictures appears in the form of a jumpscare. Megan then screams. In VBCB 3, Josiah asks Megan who he thinks will be eliminated. He then responds Voda Alexandru. Josiah asks how, and he responds that he's Megan. Triangle interrupts the conversation to say it's time for the elimination. As Megan said, Voda Alexandru was eliminated. After the elimination, the conversation continues as Josiah appears to have no arms. He makes his arms reappear after saying he's kidding about having no arms. Josiah brings Triangle to the two as Megan took his arms. Josiah then says that's a good idea. MoUsE sits on their swing as the challenge begins. Megan tells the others he has a good idea. He tosses Stopwatch to one of the swing wheels and starts his timer. As the watch hands move, the swing moves with the hand. This later makes MoUsE safe since 20 PNS's members died from an explosion. In VBCB 4, Megan tells Triangle to recover everyone on 20 PNS from the explosion, triggering the elimination. In the challenge, Megan tells Josiah to start throwing balls. Josiah replies that everyone should show their favorite screen instead. Megan's favorite screen is a picture of David. He gets hit by a ball out of nowhere, referencing his appearance in BFB 9. Before his team is safe, he gets hit by another ball, this time so fast that a chip of him breaks and turns it on fire. In VBCB 5, Megan asks Josiah on what to do. Before Josiah could finish asking, he gets hit by a hammer, killing Josiah. Megan requests Triangle on recovering him. Triangle proceeds the request and starts the elimination. During the elimination, Megan warns Josiah about the toy truck. The truck gets slammed onto Josiah, breaking a piece of him. Suddenly, a hammer hits Megan's eye as he screams in pain. When the challenge begins, the hammer in his eye drops and hit's Josiah's ear, annihilating it. Megan is seen crossing the flags with the other 5 teammates in MoUsE, making his team safe. In the stinger, Megan and Josiah have seemed to repaired themselves. In VBCB 6, Megan and Josiah are in a poised position. A hammer hits Josiah again. Josiah then questions who could have hit him. A little while later, a bomb comes over next to Johanthan and explodes, flinging him. In the challenge, during Stopwatch and Josiah's conversation, Megan asks when the water is coming. Right as he asks, the beam starts to rumble. The team starts running and jumping to the exit. Once getting past the recommended characters, the team and Jonathan get to the exit, making MoUsE safe. Gallery Symbol 10.png Symbol_12.png Megan body.png Megan Front Body.png Megan Bellow Body.png Megan Side Body.png Megan W. Meow.png MeganBFB7.png Megan TeamIcon.png Megan_W._Flying_paper_plane.png Megan Woodmansee Dancing.gif Megan W. Animated.gif Download 20180416 212952.png Megan Pat Johnathan.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males